Poem
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: KyoxTohru with slight TohruxYuki One of them dies . . .Maybe he has taken her for granted . . .


This is not my usual writing style but I got the idea when I was in a really angsty mood . . .

It was mid day one day at school. Everyone had some free time so Tohru and Kyo played "Rich Man Poor Man" while Yuki sat at his desk writing something . . .

It was about 5pm the next day. Yuki had a student council meeting and was coming home late. Tohru was at work so he was walking by himself when he heard a child scream. He looked toward the direction of the scream to see someone holding a gun to a child's head.

"This is what you people should have done to me when I was this kid's age! But instead you locked me up in a psyco home because you just thought I needed therapy and didn't need to die. You people thought I could be saved but you were wrong! This is how I came out, and because you people were stupid enough to let this happen,

THIS GIRL WILL PAY THE PRICE!!!!"

Yuki knew this kind of behaivior. Akito was the same way and still had moments when he would act like this. He almost killed Yuki a few years ago but Kyo's sensei, Kazuma saved him and taught him self defense. Point being: Yuki knew this guy was not kidding.

There was only one way Yuki could save this girl without an AK-47 or any kind of gun. So he ran up to the psyco and wrestled him for the girl. Nobody was sure if the guy had his gun hand free enough to pull the trigger or if one of them pulled it by mistake but the gun went off and hit Yuki in the chest . . .

Tohru was cleaning in the managers office when the phone went off. After spending the time it took for it to ring twice debating wether or not to answer it, Tohru did just in case.

"Hello this is Bunnies Inc. (A/N: I just think about Momiji when I think about Tohru's job) may I help you?"

"You must really have no life sneaking into the managers office and playing CEO."

"Hiro! No, I was just-"

"Tohru come home this instant! My Yuki is in the hospital! He was shot."

"Seriously Ayame? Alright I'll be right there!" And she meant it. Tohru didn't even bother changing. She sprinted straight to the hospital. Atleast she'll be prepared when the school had to run miles again.

When she got there she had to catch her breathe before asking the front desk where Yuki was. When she got to the waiting room near by there all of the zodiac except for Hatori and Akito. Yuki's parents were apparently to busy to come and Ayame was most likely inside with the doctors. were there. Kisa ran straight to Tohru.

" I'm scared, Sissy" She wimpered.

" This is all my fault! I should have been there with some sort of gun to help I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu panicked. Rin grabbed him by the collar

" For the hundreth time, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT SO QUIT APOLOGIZING!"

"Oh, I'm just glad it wasn't my Kyo!" said Kagura

"Being dead beats this hands down" Kyo complained.

At that minute Ayame came out a door looking lifeless.

"He's dead. " He announced " His last words were to Kyo telling him there was a paper in his room for Kyo.

Some began to cry, Haru ran out of the room. Ritsu had fainted after Rin yelled at him.

A few days later Kyo went to Yuki's room to get the paper Yuki used his last words to tell him about. He found it on his desk.

_Kyo, you were always nothing but a stupid cat. I'm going to write you a poem. You should be happy someone is giving up some time of their lives to do this for you. _ (A/N: Yuki wrote this, so keep in mind he never saw any of the KyoxTohru moments in the manga.)

_There once was a monster who had the type of personality that made him seem like he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't even seem to care for the people who brought him into this world. He would just push anybody who wanted to be his friend aside._

_One day a brave princess, who was beautiful and cheerful came along and announced she like the one thing about him that everyone else hated and shunned the monster away for._

_But the monster didn't care. He didn't even notice._

_He was just as rude to her as anybody else but the princess still liked her even after he showed his true form. The monster is just using her_

_No more, I'm not going to let him continue to do this. I'll save the princess .I'll actually be her friend and truly make her happy. I will not let that monster make her life a hell._

_I would translate this so a stupid cat like you could understand but why should I waste more of my life than I have._

But Kyo didn't need Yuki to translate. He knew excactly what Yuki was saying. And he was right. And now that he thought about it, Tohru has been pretty down lately because of Yuki's death . He could tell her smiles were fake and forced. She and Yuki were pretty close, but knowing Tohru, she wouldn't admit that she was sad herself because she didn't want to be a burden to anybody. So nobody noticed she was really sad but Kyo.

And Kyo owed it to Kyoko to keep Tohru happy.

When Kyo figured this out he ran straight to Tohru's room who had apparently broken down to the floor crying. Kyo ran, fell to his knees and hugged Tohru

And he didn't transform. But that was the last thing on his mind. He was crying now, too.

"You don't have to do this to yourself. I love you I hate seeing you sad, I wanna punch myself when I see you sad."

"K-Kyo"Tohru whispered. Kyo finally realized he hadnt trnasformed.

"I'm happy" he said, "That I can finally do this

And he pulled Tohru into a passionate kiss. Yes there was tounge. And they spent the rest of the night embracing eachother

'You damn rat' Kyo thought ' I've finally beat you at something, and got so much more from it than I could have ever imagined.

Arigatou.' (Thank you)


End file.
